Luna de medianoche
by Mila Itherin
Summary: - ¿Te has fijado la hermosa Luna que ilumina el cielo? – dijo Blaise bostezando - Si, es una hermosa Luna de medianoche. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Theodore & Luna" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Theodore &amp; Luna" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". _

* * *

_Los personajes, lugares y demás no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la maravillosa JKR _

* * *

**Luna de medianoche **

Era una silenciosa noche de invierno oscura y siniestra, el frío calaba hasta los huesos mientras la nieve caía a las afueras del castillo sin dar tregua. Hogwarts estaba sumido en una inusual tranquilidad, interrumpida solo por el suave susurro de la brisa al pasar juguetonamente por los pasillos. Él odiaba el invierno, le recordaba a su madre, le producía una tristeza infinita que le generaba un extraño desazón así como un nudo en la garganta que dolía tanto que costaba respirar. Theodore suspiró por tercera vez mientras observaba la nieve caer por la ventana de su habitación, para nadie en su casa era desconocido su apatía por esas fechas, por eso mientras el resto de estudiantes parloteaban en la sala común o se preparaban para el próximo partido de Quidditch, él se resguardaba en la soledad de la noche para olvidar su dolor. En días como ese, solía pasear por los pasillos desolados del colegio, la ausencia de muchos estudiantes por motivo de la cercanía de la navidad era un alivio para él, así podía caminar a sus anchas sin toparse con alguno al que dar explicaciones de su mirada taciturna.

¿Por qué su vida debía ser tan difícil? Tenía todo el dinero que quería, una posición social reconocida, sus movimientos eran finos y elegantes, era uno de los estudiantes más perseguido por las mujeres y sin embargo era completamente infeliz. ¿Quién podría ser feliz cuando tu madre murió el día en que naciste y tu padre te desprecia? Se decía todo el tiempo y aún no había encontrado la respuesta a la gran interrogante.

Más por inercia que por ganas se obligó a levantarse del cómodo sillón en el que había permanecido por más de 6 horas, tomó lo primero que vio de su armario, una camisa blanca de mangas, un jeans azul y una chaqueta azul y gris, bastante deportiva en donde se leía New York. Aquel era un estilo demasiado muggle para su gusto, había sido enseñado para portar siempre las ropas más finas, sin embargo aquel día él no quería ser el Theodore Nott del que todos esperaban lo mejor, no quería ser elegante, refinado, educado ni mucho menos quería aparentar algo que no era. Cuando terminó de calzarse los tenis, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sigilosamente emprendió su paseo nocturno, del que solo la luna era testigo.

Los pasillos estaban mucho más solos de los que él se imaginó encontrar y el frio intenso hizo que sus dientes empezaran a titiritar sin que él pudiese hacer algo para controlarlo. Una ráfaga de viento bastante fuerte lo hizo tambalear, dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde había venido aquel fuerte viento y se sorprendió al observar a aquella extraña chica de Ravenclaw que luchaba por cerrar la gran puerta principal, como todo un caballero procedió a ayudarla cerrando sin mucho esfuerzo la puerta. Ella lo miró con gratitud y algo de duda en su mirada, tal vez se estaba preguntando ¿Por qué demonios este chico me está ayudando? Sin embargo él no se la imaginaba a ella maldiciendo y al final dedujo que la pregunta se le había hecho él mismo ¿Por qué la ayudaba? Simplemente era una chiquilla a la que todo el mundo trataba de loca. ¿Cómo era su nombre, linda, Lady? Ni siquiera lo recordaba y sin embargo la había ayudado. Cuando ya estaba pensando en alejarse del lugar una voz tierna y angelical lo detuvo.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, Theodore Nott – susurró ella, él detuvo su andar con expresión de confusión. Ella sabía su nombre y él ni siquiera recordaba el de ella y como si la rubia le hubiese leído el pensamiento, sonriendo le ofreció su mano mientras sus labios volvían a abrirse para decir su nombre.

\- Luna Lovegood, me imagino que me conocerás mejor por Lunática – así que ese era su nombre, no era linda, ni Lady, era Luna. Aquella extraña chica lograba desconcertarlo, nadie se atrevía a hablarle por esas fechas por temor a su mal humor, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos Draco y Blaise lo molestaban y allí estaba ella ofreciéndole sinceramente su mano; más por cortesía que porque en realidad quisiera, acepto el saludo y cuando estrechó su mano pudo darse cuenta cuan helada estaba, ahora que se daba cuenta la chica venía de los patios en donde en esos momentos debía hacer un frío infernal y ella parecía no notarlo a pesar de los copos de nieve que reposaban en su cabello, su nariz y mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos frías.

\- Deberías abrigarte mejor, Lovegood. Te vas a resfriar – Apenas terminó de pronunciar aquello se arrepintió, ¿Por qué le había dicho semejante estupidez? Ahora esa chica loca pensaría que ella le importaba o que se preocupaba por ella. Pero no fue así, Luna solo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Olvide donde deje mis guantes, creo que los he extraviado o tal vez fueron los Nargles – Luna coloco su mano cerca de su rostro y le susurró a Theo como si aquello fuese un secreto - ¿Sabías que les encanta esconder tus cosas y luego devolverlas de una forma extraña? – Theodore la miró con incredulidad, definitivamente los rumores eran ciertos, aquella chica estaba loca como una cabra. Pensando seriamente en alejarse, no fuera a ser contagiosa la locura de esa chica, Theo metió de nuevo las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, pero nunca estaría preparado para ver a Luna caminar a su lado como lo comenzó a hacer.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó desconcertado mientras frenaba su andar

\- ¿Estoy dando mi paseo nocturno y tú? – Le preguntó con inocencia, él arrugo el ceño, aquella niña empezaba a fastidiarlo, debía hacer algo o las cosas se podrían salir de sus manos.

\- Pues a eso me disponía cuando tú apareciste. Ahora si me permites…

\- ¿Qué te permito, Theodore? – La expresión dulce en el rostro de Luna, dislocó mucho más a Theo que se la quedo observando tratando de encontrar en ella alguna expresión que le indicara que ella estaba burlándose de él.

\- Escucha Lovegood, quiero estar solo ¿Me entiendes? – Luna lo miró ladeando la cabeza un par de veces y luego le dijo.

\- Cuando estas triste no debes estar solo Theodore, eso hace que la tristeza se adueñe mucho más de ti y llegue a dominarte – Aquellas sencillas palabras que nunca pensó escuchar de alguien como ella, le llegaron al alma. Toda su vida se había pasado ocultando su dolor al mundo y ahora llegaba una completa desconocida y con unas sencillas palabras había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi Lovegood? – Dijo Theodore a la defensiva, nadie lo había enfrentado jamás de esa forma.

\- No mucho en realidad… pero si sé lo que se siente cuando estas solo. Sientes que todo está en tu contra y tienes un nudo tan grande en la garganta que te impide respirar.

\- Estas completamente loca – le dijo Theo empezando a caminar de nuevo. Luna lo detuvo de nuevo pero esta vez lo tomó del brazo sorprendiéndolo.

\- Theodore ¿Puedes acompañarme al patio por favor? Creo que he olvidado mi mochila – Quería gritarle que no, que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas, pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba caminando hacia el patio acompañado de Luna.

No era la primera vez que ella veía tristeza en el rostro de Theodore Nott. La primera vez que lo vio se percató del dolor en su mirada, a partir de allí estuvo pendiente de cuanto podía, cualquier señal que le diera un indicio del porqué de su aflicción y aunque aún no lograba encontrarla, deseaba con todo su corazón ayudarlo a sonreír por lo menos una vez.

\- ¡Maldita sea Lovegood, hace un frío infernal! ¿Dónde demonios dejaste tu mochila? – exclamó Theodore perdiendo la paciencia, Luna parecía divertirse buscando su mochila.

\- Te lo juro Theo, la había dejado aquí – se defendió Luna haciendo un pequeño puchero, aquello lo desarmó, tanto que ni se percató del diminutivo que ella uso y con el que nunca lo habían llamado.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿Dónde estuviste la última vez antes de entrar? – preguntó Theo tratando de ayudar. Luna se colocó una mano en su barbilla durante algunos segundos.

\- Fui al bosque a darle de comer a los thestral – respondió la rubia mirando fijamente a Theo, el castaño se pasó una mano por su rostro y luego le señalo el bosque indicándole que prosiguiera. – Gracias por acompañarme Theo

\- Lo que digas… - contestó él sin ganas de repente Luna dejó de caminar y se quedó observando fijamente sus pies, Theodore extrañado por el comportamiento de la rubia se detuvo - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Sabes que podría pasarnos, si se descubre que estamos fuera del castillo? – dijo Luna mirando a Theo con curiosidad

\- Creo que no es momento para fijarte de eso, debiste pensarlo antes de salir tu sola y luego arrastrarme a mí a tus locuras. Ahora camina antes de que Filch se dé cuenta que estamos aquí. – Luna condujo a Theo por el bosque, llegaron a un gran claro que sobresalía en medio de la oscuridad, era como si brillara, como si sobresaliera del resto del bosque. La capa de nieve extendida en el suelo le daba un matiz de paz y armonía. Luna caminó lentamente hacia aquel claro en medio del bosque, alzo su rostro en dirección al cielo y sonrió ampliamente, Theo curioso deseó saber el porqué de la sonrisa de Luna y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – le dijo suavemente, era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera, sin sarcasmos.

\- Mírala Theo, ¿Acaso no es hermosa? – Theo levantó su rostro extrañado y entonces la observó, una hermosa luna llena, brillante y majestuosa iluminaba aquella fría noche.

\- La luna… - susurró Theo recordando el rostro de su madre. Si bien no la había conocido, si había visto fotos de ella y había escuchado historias que sus pocos familiares le habían contado: Su madre adoraba la luna. Durante el embarazo solía pasar horas viendo la luna y tarareando una hermosa canción de cuna que ella misma había inventado para su pequeño Theo. Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarla. – Mi madre amaba la luna – dijo suspirando, Luna tomó su mano apretándola con la suya tratando de transmitirle fuerzas, Theo le agradeció internamente y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. – Gracias – susurró

\- Yo también extraño a mi mamá, Theo – dijo Luna mirándolo a los ojos – Pero también sé que debo ser fuerte y seguir con mi vida. Porque es lo que mi madre hubiese querido – Theodore nunca entendería porque hizo lo que hizo, de ahí en adelante pasaría su vida preguntándose una y otra vez el motivo que le llevo a acercarse a ella y besarla, simplemente se dejó llevar. Luna le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que él le transmitía aun cuando aquel era su primer beso

\- Perdóname – se disculpó él una vez se separó de ella.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? – le preguntó Luna con voz quebrada

\- Jamás lo haría – contesto Theo de inmediato – No sé sinceramente que me hizo hacerlo, pero si te digo que lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo – Las mejillas sonrojadas de Luna fueron su más grande premio. Nunca había sido tan sincero con ninguna chica y allí estaba ella sacándole más de una verdad.

\- Ya casi es medianoche… deberíamos regresar - dijo Luna mirando al cielo

\- ¿Y tú mochila? – Le dijo Theodore a Luna. La rubia sonrió

\- Está en mi habitación – Aquella respuesta le sacó algo más que una sonrisa, ella le había mentido, solamente quería su compañía sin pedirle nada a cambio. Y entonces Theodore no supo si fue su reciente buen humor, si fue el crudo invierno que los rodeaba o si fue la Luna que los iluminaba que le hizo darse cuenta de cuan hermosa era la mujer que estaba en frente suyo. De pie frente a él, con su hermoso cabello rubio ondulado que caía libremente alrededor de su rostro, sus mejillas y nariz sonrojada y esos grandes y expresivos ojos azul cielo, aquella chica a la que todos creían loca y llamaban Lunática le había enseñado que hasta las cosas más pequeñas pueden sacarte una sonrisa. Theodore acercó su rostro al de Luna uniendo sus labios con los de ella, el beso fue lento y dulce y él se sentía volar teniendo en sus brazos a Luna.

\- Gracias por regalarme la mejor noche de mi vida – le había dicho al finalizar el beso, ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa que el correspondió. Tomados de la mano caminaron rumbo al castillo esperando no ser descubiertos por Filch. Una vez adentro él se ofreció acompañarla hasta su sala común y luego se marchó a la suya. Luna entró a su habitación con una hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro y por su parte Theo hacía lo mismo, al entrar el castaño se había encontrado con Blaise que dormitaba en un sillón, al verlo llegar el moreno se despertó sobresaltado, caminó hacia la ventana la cerró sin mucho cuidado y le dijo a Nott.

\- ¿Te has fijado la hermosa Luna que ilumina el cielo? – dijo Blaise bostezando

\- Si, es una hermosa Luna de medianoche.

FIN


End file.
